Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Set For Action Script
This is the script of Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Set For Action. Script Opening fim begins high over the Pontypandy countryside. The Odyssey ship is flying high over Flex Dexter meets the villains [Flex Dexter's mansion in Hollywood. Flex Dexter is wacthing his TV TV Announcer: And now for our big turkey of the week; it's Flex Dexter's latest waste of screen time, HardDrive! It gets 5 rotten eggs from us! And we have to ask you, Flex; what happened, big guy? You used to be a superstar! angrily throws his award at the tv, smashing it. Randall Boggs: off-screen If you're so upset then why not take back what is yours? Flex Dexter: What? who is it? Boggs steps out of the shadows followed by Globby and Ernesto de la Cruz Flex Dexter: Who are you? Ernesto de la Cruz: Just some friends. Randall Boggs: We know how you feel, Dexter. Flex Dexter: And just how, may I ask, do you know how I feel? Randall Boggs: My two friends and I have recently heard that Don Sledgehammer is making a movie called FireFighter Sam's Flaming Inferno. But he's chosen you to be the co-star and made Sam the main actor. But with a little help from us, you could be the big star you always have been until now. thinks Flex Dexter: How do I know I can trust you? Norman's Magic Act/Sam is chosen for the film Up, Stand Out Professor M: Remind me again why Bob asked me to babysit Jack Jack. Bob Parr: Come on, Fireman Sam! This is a great step for you! It'll be fun! Ben Tennyson: Yeah! What have you got to lose? Stand Up Stand Out Ben Tennyson: '''Fitting in is overrated I'd rather be appreciated Fireman Sam, you could go really far, Maybe you could be a movie star? ''Fireman Sam:' (spoken) Well, maybe, but I'm not sure... Dash Parr: '''You could be famous everywhere Merchandise, photos to share, It's a one in million chance, it's true,. Come on, Sam, we want you to! ''Fireman Sam:' (spoken) I guess maybe I could... Bob Parr:' You gotta stand up! Stand out!'' Let the movies hear you shout Be proud! Be free! To be the star of Pontypandy! '''Jimmy Neutron: '''Of all movie stars, you're the best '''Carl Wheezer: Totally stand out from the rest Violet Parr: '''The film will be a big step, I bet Think of all the publicity you'll get ''Fireman Sam:' (spoken) How much of it? Dash Parr: '''You gotta '''ALL: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Dash Parr: '''Let the movies hear you shout '''ALL: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Dash Parr: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''All: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''Bob Parr: '''Don't forget 'bout Winston Deavor He helped the supers be legal again Just give it a try and do the film! You'll be famous of all firemen! Ooh! You gotta '''ALL: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Dash Parr: '''Let the movies hear you shout '''ALL: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Bob Parr: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''ALL: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Ben Tennyson: '''Let the movies hear you shout '''ALL: '''Be proud! Be free! '''Jimmy Neutron: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''Bob, Dash and Violet Parr; '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Ben Tennyson: '''To be the star of Pontypandy '''Jimmy Neutron & Carl Wheezer: '''Stand up! Stand out! '''Ben Tennyson: '''Let the movies hear you shout! Fireman Sam: Well, that was such an impressive song, guys. Runaway Bus Gwen Tennyson: He was doing the safety checks! Fireman Sam: I... don't understand what happened! Flex Dexter: It looks to me that the 'Hero Next Door' isn't such a hero after all! You failed a simple safety check and endangered lives! Max Tennyson: But, Flex, he '''did check it! I saw the whole thing! Fireman Sam: Yes, Max is right, Flex. I did check it. Don Sledgehammer: I nearly got run over by a bus because of you! Bob Parr: This is preposterous! You can't blame Fireman Sam because of just one failed safety check! Don Sledgehammer: You stay out of this, Parr! Fireman Sam You're gonna pay for this! I'm gonna see to it that you never work in this film again! angrily leaves, Ben, Gwen, Max, and Bob look at Fireman Sam, who looks uneasily races up to Don then stops in front of him blocking his way Ace: Now wait just a minuet there, mate! Sam didn't do anything wrong! It was Dexter! I saw! You can't just turn your back on him now! Thomas: alongside Ace Yeah. Fireman Sam loses his job at the Fire Station. Elvis, Penny, Ellie, and Arnold are listening outside Steele's office. Helen has stretched her neck from outside to listen as well, The others are outside the fire station. Thomas: How's it going, Helen? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Not good, Thomas! Steele's office Chief Fire Officer Boyce: I'm sorry, Fireman Sam, but Mr Sledgehammer has informed me that due to a incident that happened yesterday, you can no longer be the star of his motion picture. Mr Dexter will be taking over as the main firefighter. Fireman Sam: To be honest, sir, that's a relief. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Yes. However, I am the bearer of much more severe news. outside Jimmy Neutron: I hate where this is going. whines. In the office, Boyce goes to the window. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: Pontypandy is renowned for it's firefighters. We cannot have it known that one of our most respected firefighters failed the simplest of safety checks. outside the office and fire station are worried Fireman Sam: Er.... I understand, sir. I can't be a firefighter until this is investigated further. Chief Fire Officer Boyce: No, Sam. You can't be a firefighter at all. Fireman Sam: shocked But, sir... outside the office and fire station are shocked Chief Fire Officer Boyce: I'm sorry, Fireman Sam. This is something I never thought I would have to do, but a decision has been made. sadly hands in his helmet, radio and badge, placing them on Steele's desk. Station Officer Steele: Great tangled hoses! sadly leaves the office, and is comforted by Ellie, Penny, Elvis and Arnold. Unnoticed, Helen sadly brings her head down. Percy: Well? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Bad news, everyone. Fireman Sam, getting tearful has lost his job. gasps Thomas: Cinders and ashes! Max Tennyson: Oh no! eyes well up with tears goes up and hugs Helen, as she tearfully sobs onto his body Nia: This is terrible! Lucius Best/Frozone: You're not wrong there, Nia. Pontypandy's just lost it's best firefighter. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: It's worse than that, Lucius. Lucius Best/Frozone: It is? Nia: It is? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Well, technically, 'worse' is a relative word. sighs Pontypandy's just lost a good friend. Ace: There is no way this could have happened! Sam didn't do anything wrong! The villains contact the Hood time outside the Fire station. Globby, Randall, and Ernesto are celebrating Randall Boggs: The plan worked, Ernesto! Firefighter Sam has left the building! Globby: With him outta the way, Pontypandy has just lost it's greatest hero! Ernesto de la Cruz: Okay, now we need to contact the boss. contact the Hood The Hood: How did it go? Ernesto de la Cruz: It worked, senor Hood! Fireman Sam got fired! Flex is now the lead star of the movie! The Hood: Excellent! Keep up the good work! Movie Set/Sam's Flashbacks/James works it out/Preparing the Explosion scene Thomas: Okay, guys. I want you to listen very closely. James Jones: We're listening. Thomas: I think Flex may behind the recent sabotages. James Jones: Me too. Nia: But we didn't see him near any of the equipment. Ace: I noticed the guy didn't seem to happy about being co-star. James Jones: I got evidence that Flex maybe behind the recent sabotages. Violet Parr: If we can just get this to Don, he'll make sure Dexter never works on the film again and bring Sam back in. Ace: Of course, shelia. Violet Parr: Don't call me Sheila. My name is Violet. Ace: Sorry. That's what we Aussie call woman in Australia Dash Parr: We need to stop Dexter and the villains. Violet Parr: Yes. Besides, we're superheroes. What could happen? Thomas: Like father, like daughter. (chuckles a bit) Violet Parr: Come on! To Don! Percy: Yes! And prove Sam's innocence! Charlie and Bob talk to Sam Past is Not Today Bob Parr: You made a mistake, Fireman Sam.